Alerox
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: We all know of the Genesect Wi-Fi event for Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, but what if one was a shiny...and it already had a name and belonged to a different group...?


**My, how long has it been...**

**You're probably wondering as for why I've submitted this here as well as on DA. Allow me to say; I feel like coming back here. Call me an attention whore, but I do like the ratings/reviews I get from others. As of such, I feel like bringing my writing back to here, but keep some of the one-shots and stories I write exclusively on DA.**

**Anyway, shall we get started with the Halloween special one-shot creepypasta?**

**A warning to you all; this collab will have large amounts of blood, violence, and - of course - gore. You have been warned about what's ahead...Oh, and if it gets too bad and the M rating isn't enough, PM me and I'll have this removed.**

**Remember the R.E.R.; Read, Enjoy, and Review. :D**

**Edit: Made a few edits thanks to one review, and allow me to clear up that; yes, there are game canon events. Yes, spoilers and such. Yes, some are missing or out of order, but please remember that - admittedly - this was rushed to make the dead-line for today. Also, any misplaced 'i', 'b', or 'u' and/or '/' icons is mainly since I used a multi-user typing site and used to DA's submission system.**

-0-

**Alerox**

-0-

God...that is literally something I won't...

Right, getting ahead of myself. My name's Aleron, and you can count me out as a fan of a certain pokemon.

Ugh, getting ahead again. I really should explain from the start, hopefully without a nightmare following me after I'm done...

It started mainly after the launch of the Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 games. I'm sure everyone heard of one animal rights group's stunt, but that's not what has me so spooked. It was what came with the game via wireless.

Now, one of the few pokemon that you could get was Genesect, via wi-fi, while the others were through certain locations and such. When I first got Black 2, first thing I did was get said pokemon...

-0-

"Connecting..." I muttered under my breath, listening to the small tune of the game making a connection to Nintendo WFC.

After half a minute, it was able to connect, bringing me to the Mystery Gift menu, with its music like the same from the first Black and White. I smiled a bit as I hit the 'Recieve Gift' option, followed by the 'Via Nintendo WFC' option. Going through another connection phase and it was soon looking for the gifts. Another small wait and it shown the one I was looking for.

_The Mystical Pokemon; Genesect!_

"Bingo..." I muttered again, smiling as I chose the gift, reading that it had not only its signature attack, Techo Blast, but also another called Magnet Bomb.

I was a bit curious about the moves and how they appeared, getting Genesect and waiting for the gift to transfer. Another few seconds and it was mine, a small smile appearing on my face. Going back through the main menu and continuing my game, I made my way to the nearest poke-center, since I was pretty much starting my game off because I still had a level eight snivy, and yet to get the first gym badge.

Shortly after arriving, I saw the mail man close to the entrance, smiling as I moved my character's sprite to him, talking with him and going through the dialogue. After I bit, I got the message saying that I got Genesect. What was odd though is that I didn't get a chance to name it. A bit confused, I went through the rest of the dialogue then opened the pokemon tab.

When I saw Genesect's tab, it already had a name for it; Alerox. When I pulled it up, I was greatly surprised to see that it was a shiny version. I grinned widely at the fact that I was able to get a shiny event pokemon, then looked to its info, which made me lose the grin in exchange for an arced eyebrow. I heard that Genesect was made by Team Plasma, but the original trainer was something called 'Enigma'.

After I was done questioning about its info, I looked at its level and saw it was level fifteen, much like Victini was in the first games. I knew that I would have problems with it listening to me before getting my first badge, but I figured I could risk it, leaving the menu and walking out. When I walked out though, there was a small flash and Alerox's sprite was standing beside my character, making me arc an eyebrow at such.

"Huh, decided to bring that feature back...?" I said to myself.

I was a bit surprised that they decided to bring back the feature of your pokemon following behind from Heartgold and Soulsilver, walking around a bit and seeing Alerox follow obediently.

Alerox: Master...

I stopped walking when he said that, turning to face the genesect, wondering what he wanted.

Alerox: ...I will make you proud...

I chuckled a bit, wondering if it was part of the game, made to bring players even closer to their pokemon. Turning back, I continued walking, leaving the town and onto route 19 again, seeing that it was in Aspertia City that I got Alerox. As my character walked though, I kept getting the feeling that I should get rid of him, but I wasn't sure as for why.

Alerox: Will you...keep me with you...?

I stopped again, looking to you just as a Yes/No box popped up. I arced an eyebrow at such, questioning if this really was part of the game. Shrugging it off, I hit 'Yes', in which a form of smile popped up. It wasn't as...enthusiastic like in HG or SS, but I was able to make it out as a smile. Continuing on, I walked into a patch of tall grass, soon being brought into a battle with a wild pokemon.

After seeing it was a lillipup, much like in Route 1, Alerox was sent out. Seeing that this was a good time to test its moves, I selected 'Attack', then 'Magnet Bomb'. After the little speech box said what he was using, a small cloud of gray spheres formed around the lillipup before bombarding it, making me grin a bit.

"Cool." I whispered, seeing that it was a certain OHKO since the pup was only level four, fainting.

When the screen faded after giving Alerox the experience, I was back in the overworld, but Alerox wasn't following my character, wondering where he went. I opened the pokemon tab and saw he wasn't in my party.

"What the...?" I questioned, wondering how that happened.

After searching for a bit, I soon gave up, continuing towards Floccesy Town, having to train my Snivy a bit as well. Just before I could step through the gate, I swear I heard what sounded like a yelp, making me look from the game for a second and look outside before looking back to the game. Stepping through and entering the gate, I took a couple of steps in, stopping when Alerox shown up right behind me.

Alerox: Sorry for running off master. I...had to deal with something.

I wondered what he meant, but again shrugged it off, starting to walk to the other side. I could have sworn I saw a red speck on the ground, but I had already entered the town before I could turn back to investigate. Things went normally; healed my snivy while Alerox was away, purchased some potions, all the nessecities at the start. After I was done, I headed to the northern part of the town, stopping a bit and seeing the first gym, none other than Charen standing outside of it.

Approaching him and talking to him, I sat through a speech of how he came to be gym leader and such, then asked if I was here to challenge him, in which I answered 'Yes' in the following answer box. After such, another short speech ensued, along with some random person coming out and blabbing on about medals now. I'm guessing Nintendo decided to take a page from Microsoft's achievements and put the medals in as such.

Anyway, skipping through his dialogue, as well as the numerous medals I earned after, I walked into the gym, or rather, school, in which there were pre-school children learning the basics. I continued past them and into the actual gym itself. After having to go through a couple of easy trainers thanks to Alerox, I proceeded on to Cheren himself.

Walking up the pedistal Cheren was on, I saved first just in case Alerox and Snivy went down, then talked to Cheren himself. After another small speech, the battle commenced, with a - might I add, kick-a** - remix of the Unova gym leader theme playing. I also saw that Cheren had a smoother animation as well, much like the trainers. After such, he sent out a level eleven lillipup.

Alerox was sent out after, starting the battle. Selecting attack, I chose with Techno Blast this time. The health bars faded as Alerox started to flash a bit, a sphere of the same flashing lashing out and striking Cheren's lillipup, making its health bar drain, resulting in another OHKO. Hearing the little cry from the lillipup before fainting, Alerox was able to get quite a lot of experience from it, resulting in one full bar of it, jumping up a level.

After the experience gain, Cheren was gong to send out a purrloin, in which I kept Alerox out. Cheren sent the purrloin out, in which I had Alerox use Signal beam on it, dealing a super effective OHKO to it. After it fainted and Alerox got another level up, the victory fanfare played, with Cheren giving me the money earned, bringing me back to the gym as well as earning my first badge, the animation for such the same like in the first Black and White.

When the badge case faded, Alerox was gone again, making me wonder where he went. Shrugging a bit, I made my way out, entering the school with Alerox coming in behind me. I could of sworn it was me, but he looked a bit more...red. Must be my eyes, but...for some reason, the children of the school were moving away from us as we went, and...there were more red specks on the ground, making me stop to investigate.

Alerox: Master, we should just go on.

Alerox said that when I stopped, only to be a bit surprised when his sprite pushed my character out of the building, leaving it as he followed me out. I was going to question, but realized it was just a game. I continued on to the gateway of route 20, but stopped when I saw the headline.

Three trainers and pokemon found dead on Route 19, bodies unrecognizeable.

"What the...?"

Alerox: Master...

He spoke again, proceeding to shove my character to the next route. I was wondering why he was being like such, turning around to talk to him.

Alerox: ...

Remaining silent, Alerox turned to the gateway, a trio of dots popping above him before he shook his head.

Alerox: We should continue...to the next gym...

Agreeing with him, I turned to continue on, for some reason the trainers not bothering to fight me, nor any wild pokemon, making me wonder what was going on. I wasn't entirely sure if this was part of the game, but I was able to arrive at the gate to the next city, about to enter it until a new headline popped up.

Gym Leader Cheren's pokemon have been found killed in nearby forest.

"Wait..."

I turned to Alerox again, who had the trio of dots again.

"Is there something you're not telling me..." I muttered under my breath.

Alerox: No master, I'm not hiding anything.

That made me do a small double-take. Was he...speaking to _me_? Breaking the fourth wall and such? I shook my head, not wanting to believe that, continuing on to the gym. Instead, I had a bit of a small stop for a cut-scene between a sailor and what looked like a guitarist. After the conversation, the two dispersed and I decided to go down explore south for the time being.

Arriving at said spot, it was like a bit of an industrial park, minus the pollution and other stuff making up hazardous factories. There were patches of tall grass as well, allowing me to train Snivy a bit to get him up to speed. Though, with each battle, Alerox vanishes before coming back a while later, which makes me question what he does.

A bit of grinding later, Snivy was just a couple of levels below Alerox, letting me leave the complex and head to the gym. It was a bit hard to find, seeing it was leading to an underground area, but thank the tell-tale league sign for pointing out the entrance. Going down the stairs, I heard that the music was different as well, a form of rock band feel to it, as well as the singing.

Stepping into the actual gym, it turns out that it was a bit of a concert hall, DeeJay and others listening to it. Walking onto the gym, I went through the trainers, having to beat them first before moving onto the leader, who's named Roxie, having to switch to Alerox since the gym used poison types.

After prevailing over her pokemon and getting the second badge, I left the building and back out to the city, Alerox coming back from another one of his trips. I was feeling curious about where Alerox was going after each battle, deciding to look for him after another one. Through several events, I was able to head to Castelia City via boat. After a bit, I stepped out onto one of the 'Finger Docks', as they're called, and after another cutscene, walked into the city itself.

When I went to the gym, I was instead guided to the sewers of the city, in which I was told he could be found in there. Walking in, my rival approached me, making me dread of fighting him, but instead he offered to walk with me, which was good since the bastardized zubat were here in swarm...damn bats with their ear-shattering screech, especially two of them together...

Anyway, battling each of them, with Alerox being gone for short times, we made our way through the sewers. After the fifth battle though, I decided to look for him as the screen faded. When I decided to do that though...there were red specks on the ground. I didn't want to investigate it yet, but I followed the scarce trail, having to make corrections each time, the trainers here not fighting me at all.

After a bit, before I could round a corner to a small nook, my character abruptly stopped as there was the sound of...flesh...being ripped, b...blood being spilt as I saw arounnd the corner, a pool...pool of b-blood forming. I gasped in horror, Alerox slowly coming out from the nook, leaving bloodprints where he walked. I had no idea what he would have done should I have stayed around, running back around the corner and tried to make myself look like I was still searching for Burgh.

After a bit, Alerox came back, no longer trailing blood, though I swallowed in nervousness around him, thinking he was a murderer. Things continued on, finding a couple of Team Plasma members, surprisingly, and beating them, finding Burgh shortly after. Once we were done, Hugh walked off but I didn't follow, instead going into the tunnel entrance close by, turning to Alerox after a bit and tried to talk to him.

Alerox: Is...something wrong master...?

I let out a sigh, wanting to test if he really could hear me.

"What was that back there...?" I asked, hoping to get an answer of what I witnessed.

The trio of dots appeared again, making me wonder what he was thinking. He also turned his back to me, worrying me a bit.

Alerox: Master...I'm always loyal to you...

"If you are, then why do you kill after making your foes faint?"

Another trio of dots formed, Alerox remaining silent. Even if it was a game, I felt like I was truly talking to him, trying to find out why he was doing such.

Alerox: I'm sorry...but every one that faced you...has to die...

Before I could respond, Alerox swung back, slamming the broad side of his metallic arm into my character's face, knocking him out.

-0-

As my character regained consciousness, I saw that I was in the starting town, but...everything was...dead. There was...was...blood...everywhere, even on the windows and the doors of the houses, as well as the grass. The sky wasn't even clear, no. It was like as though there was a mist of blood, meaning even the sunlight was turned red. As if that wasn't bad enough...there were...sprites of...of...mutilated corpses strewn everywhere...

"Oh god..." I barely said, looking at all the death. Even though it was a game, it felt real, mainly due to what I saw Alerox do.

After...um...taking in the scenery, I slowly made my way through the bloodied streets, seeing both human and pokemon corpses. Even a few people were hanging from the trees by their...guuh...intestines. I felt sick to my stomach at that point, wanting to find Alerox and get rid of him. In a rather disgusting form of fortune, the bodies formed walls, essentially guiding me hopefully to that psycho.

The 'path' lead me out of the town, through the gateway were I forced myself from vomitting, seeing one pokemon laying mutilated beyond recognition in the middle of the floor. Even blood was dripping from the ceiling, making me think how cruelly it was slaughtered. I walked around the bloodied mess, stepping out onto Route 19, and seeing it wasn't as good as Aspertia City.

Again, there were bodies, but also fire and craters, making the place look like a war zone. I trekked on through, the walls of bodies guiding me along a certain path and through patches of tall grass. Ironically, I don't have to worry about wild pokemon attacking me as I walked, knowing the obvious reason as for why. After a bit, I walked into the gate leading to Floccesy Town, the gate in the same condition; mutilated-beyond-recognition-corpse, but with others...pinned...to the walls and screen...

Walking into the city itself, yet another attempt was done to prevent me from vomitting, there being more corpses littering the street. Even the Pokecenter's entrance was walled off, forcing me to continue on. Instead of being forced to head through the city to Route 20, the trail was leading...me...to...

"Oh no, Charen..."

I ran to the gym, seeing corpses arranged like it was inviting me into the school. I ran inside, seeing it was just as bloody inside as with the gateways, but...the children that came here...their corpses were...decorating...the walls as well. I had to stop for a moment and run to the bathroom, vomiting from the times I withheld it. After I was done, I came back, trapped in one of those moments where you start, you can't stop.

Picking up the DS again, I resumed play, but noticed something; all the children's bodies were pointing, all towards the rear of the building. I couldn't tell if it was because I didn't notice before I vomited or...no...I ignored the building questions, carefully, and very, very scared of facing Alerox again, made my way to the back of the building, entering the gym segment of the school.

I was expecting the place to be just as bad as the school. Imagine my surprise when it was like as though nothing bad happened the slightest. I looked around the place, confused on how this place was relatively untouched. As I walked further ahead, I saw Cheren standing in the middle of the second field, healthy as can be as I ran up to him, starting to talk to him.

'Cheren':...

Seeing those dots made me wonder what was wrong, of why he was being silent.

'Cheren':...Run...

"Huh?"

Cheren's sprite fell onto his knees, but flicked as it soon turned into a zoroark, but...it had a gaping hole at around its chest area, making me gasp.

"If...that wasn't him...then...that means..."

To confirm my theory, the entire area flickered, the deceased zoroark's illusion faded, showing piles of bodies and corpses strewn everywhere, the ground soaked with blood as Alerox was further ahead, back turned to me. Past him...was the real Cheren, but...gravely wounded...

Cheren: Why...?

Alerox reared a claw back, making me tense at what he was going to do.

Alerox: Anyone...that gets in my master's way...

He sliced forward, d...decapitating Charen as his head flew up a bit before coming back down, his body slumping over into the blood-soaked dirt.

Alerox: ...will die...

With the deed done and blood dripping off his claws, he turned around, only for an exclamation mark to appear over him.

Alerox: Master...! I...I beat them all! All...for you...!

I looked at all the death around us, Cheren's body, the zoroark's chest-blasted one, every one of the mutilated and brutalized bodies in the field.

Alerox: Aren't you ha...happy...?

Those words popped up after a minute of seeing the horror that he had done. All the sprites that represent mutilated bodies...

Alerox: All those foes...every one of them...I beat them all...for you...!

Alerox's sprite took a step towards mine, which to my horror I couldn't move it.

Alerox: Are...you proud...of me...?

After that question was said, a Yes/No box popped up, but instead of it being like the standard ones, b...blood was dripping off of it...I was horrified of the whole ordeal, seeing Alerox striking down trainers that I have beaten, and to see what I was standing in...I regret getting that hellish...THING now! I quickly picked 'no', hoping to get away from him.

When I picked that choice, everything froze, including the dripping of the blood. I thought the game had crashed after a few seconds, ready to turn it off. However, the top screen faded, then came back in, showing Alerox's bloodied head, one eye twitching.

Alerox: Y...you're not...proud of...me...?

"For the love of god, NO YOU SPAWN OF EVIL AND INSANITY!" I yelled at my DS, only to jolt that I was yelling at the DS. I thought that I was actually talking to him for that moment, looking back to the screen, his eyes widened.

Alerox: B...but...I...

I saw him say, the twitching a bit more frequent before his glare slowly turned to anger, then to what I could make out is pure maniacal rage, making me swallow in fear. The screen faded as it shown the sprites again, Alerox taking a step towards mine.

Alerox: All...all that I have done...was FOR NOTHING...?!

He took another step, which I tried to make mine step back in which it did, maintaining its direction.

Alerox: I was just a pawn to you?! To be used for your own gain?!

He didn't take another step, his sprite doing a form of relaxing, making me wonder what he was going to do. After a bit, I started to hear a form of laughter building up, but it wasn't the normal kind. No, it was one of pure insanity from a psychopathic maniac. The laughter built up until it was like he was in the room, his sprite shaking like such as he laughed. After a minute, the laughing slowed to a stop, his sprite snapping down and the eyes gleamed.

Alerox: If everyone wants to use me for their own gain...

He took another step towards me, in which I started backing away.

Alerox: EVERYONE MUST DIE!

After he yelled that, he charged at me, in which I gasped in fear and started to run in the other direction, hoping to get away from him. He pounced though, landing on top of my character with his claws out, spearheading him and knocking him to the ground. The screen changed as it shown him getting up on his knees, the scene in 3D animation.

Alerox: This I am going to drag out as much as I can.

I could only watch as he reared his claws back, both glowing as he started to slash at my character mercilessly, blood and bits of flesh and everything that made up a human flying everywhere. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't, watching him butcher and slaughter the character, Alerox grunting and laughing every so often. Any organs that were sent flying were slashed into a red mist before continuing onto the main body. Nothing was spared, not even the arms, legs or head, blood splattering everywhere and all over Alerox's body.

A full minute of this slaughter went on, with me being horrified at the whole thing as nothing but blood and unrecognizable bits of flesh, bones, and deep gouge marks in the dirt were left where Alerox was slashing at. He slowly stood up, head held low but slowly twitched, his laughter building up again, throwing his head up and laughing to the reddened sky.

Alerox: AND THE SLAUGHTER CONTINUES!

Those words sounded out before the game faded again, bringing me back to the main menu, saying my save was corrupted.

-0-

I'm...I'm Aleron...and that...was a nightmare in one of my favorite series...

-0-

**I hope you enjoyed this creepypasta from me. I feel that I will be writing more in the future, and hopefully continuing my stories as well.**

**Yes, I'm aware of the relatively large time-gap in between a couple of segments, but I pretty much had to rush this for Halloween and such.**

**Leave a review, and if you flame; I get roasted marshmallows. :-P**


End file.
